


Back For that Dance

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stork Club.  Next Saturday.  8 PM.  Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For that Dance

She sat in a corner table. She positioned herself so she could keep an eye on the entrance, but maintain the air of indifference.

The band was a lovely ensemble, and they were playing a wonderful selection of music tonight. For a Saturday night, the crowd was a bit thinner than she expected, but the club wasn’t completely empty.

She chose a red dress tonight. It was a nice contrast to the uniform she always seems to be wearing. It wasn’t overly flashy, but it fit well enough.

The music stopped. They announced that they were taking a break, but that they would be back at 8.

She sighed, and looked down at the scotch in front of her. She lifted the tumbler to her lips, and took a long sip of the amber liquid. She let it sit on her tongue for a few seconds before she swallowed. She felt the alcohol warm her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. She set the drink back on the table, but did not release it. She stared down at it, as if it could change the hand fate had dealt her.

She shouldn’t have come. She knew it in her heart, but she couldn’t stay away. Not tonight. She had to hope. She knew that her heart was about to be shattered into thousands of pieces, (again), but she couldn’t stay away.

She knew that after tonight, she would never be able to return to her favourite club. The Stork Club held many fond memories for her, but tonight would be the last time she would step foot in the joint.

Her thoughts drifted to their last conversation. She knew she couldn’t have changed his mind; she knew it was the logical choice. Her heart ached at the memory.

_“I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.”_  
“Alright. A week next Saturday, at the Stork Club.”  
“You got it.”  
“Eight o'clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?”  
“You know I still don’t know how to dance.”  
“I’ll show you how, just be there.”  
“We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-”  


A single tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed and finished off the scotch. The band began to play again, she recognized it as one of her favourites, “Moonlight Serenade.”

It was 8. He was late. Late, and never showing. She stood to leave.

“I told them to play something slow.”

She looked up, and met his eyes. Eyes she thought she’d never see again. He had a shy, but hopeful smile that lit up his whole face.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. She wanted to believe he was real, she needed to know he was really here.

His smile shifted to a genuine grin, and a low chuckle escaped his lips. He returned her embrace, and kissed the top of her head.

“Did you honestly think I would miss this? I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“Steve?! But, how? How on earth are you here?”

“I had a little help.”

He nodded back towards a gentleman in a brown pinstriped suit near the bandstand. He was sitting at a table with a young blonde woman who was oddly dressed. They looked immensely pleased with themselves, and were unashamedly staring at the reunited couple.

“It looks like I won’t need that rain check. But Peg, I still don’t know how to dance.”

She smiled a watery smile, and he wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb.

“It’s quite alright. You’re here, I’ll show you.”

He glanced down at his shoes, and his smile faltered for just a millisecond. He was still her shy Steve from Brooklyn.

He recovered, and met her eyes, “What do ya say, Peggy? May I have this dance?”

“You most certainly may, Steve.”

She felt herself smile for the first time in what felt like ages. When their lips met, she no longer cared how he pulled this off. She was just thankful he was here in one piece, and she was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my headcannon. You can't tell me otherwise. I hoped you liked this! I have huge Steggy feels, and while I love they got their own "happy endings" of sorts, I will always ship Steggy.


End file.
